Longerbee Songfics
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: This is really old, but I hadn't thrown them out yet. They were old songfics written by Ebbie and me back in the days when we used to chill on LJ and I could access it! Grrr... So here's the dump.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fluffy Songfic for Touchy_**  
A Songfic for Touchy's challenge. I worked hard on it. Whew! And it's dark. Happy New Year and I hope you like!

(It's from The Bare Necessities from The Jungle Book. That is so Freedom Fighter style - there's also a slightly covered sexual reference to Longshot having reactions to a 'bare' Smellerbee).

**The Bare Necessities**

_Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life_

"Argh!" She cried out in pain. The rest of the boys looked on.

"Here" said Sneers as he returned from the bushes and thrust a cutting of a plant to her. "Press this to your shoulder."

None of the others questioned him, he just averted his gaze from Jet's and said plainly, "I told you we have everything we need out here."

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few_

It didn't escape the others that Smellerbee, accompanied by Longshot, put it upon themselves to look out for The Duke.

Pipsqueak was The Duke's best friend, but Smellerbee and Longshot always sat with him at dinner, keeping a watchful eye, usually one of them at a time would keep account of where he was if they weren't right beside him, which one usually was.

They were alluded to as the careful parents of the boy, except when The Duke was in earshot because it would most likely result in whoever was saying it getting a hit to the groin in defense.

It was Jet's turn when he found Smellerbee scolding The Duke to save his small friend from Smellerbee's impending wrath, so doing so, he hid a grin and strode over to them.

"You don't need to eat ants, Duke, we have food you know."

"But Pipsqueak eats ants!"

"But you shouldn't!"

Jet nodded over to where Longshot was finishing up nailing a new tarp to The Duke's roof. "How about you let daddy over there decide."

He realized it wasn't worth mentioning ever again, when he had her knife pointed a couple of millimeters from his eye and The Duke had just turned around and carried back on eating ants.

_The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!_

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

It was a relaxing day back as the Freedom Fighters were spending the afternoon out at a stream. Longshot was stuck keeping watch.  
Fingers brushing over his bow, the sun on his face, he watched them playing. Smellerbee was more bare than he had ever seen her before - scraps of clothing from the camp cladding her thin body, Longshot had to pretend he wasn't staring.

As he watched the sunlight play over her moist skin, and the cheeky grin on her face as she tried to get Jet back for dunking her under the water, nothing was bothering him.

Until he realized embarrassingly that he'd have to take a stroll around the perimeter, first covering himself with his hat.

_Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue ?_

She crouched down and observed the boy's hands, covered in blood. She knew he liked the fruit off the prickly pear tree the best, but he had to stop hurting himself by thinking he could blow up the fruit.

"It's easy" she said, taking her knife in his hand and guiding it along to cut open the fruit.

From a few feet away, Longshot looked on. It was evident that she'd make a good mother one day, but what was even more evident was if he ever let her know that, he'd probably make an enemy for life.

_The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!_

Aww mam, this is really cool  
So just try and relax, yeah  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard.

"You don't need to be so worried. There's enough wood in the forest, Bee." 

Jet didn't know why she was acting like this. She'd overworked herself on everyone else's parts of the tree hideout. Dark circles were under her eyes as she looked nervously around to everything that hadn't been completed.

"I just want to get settled alright?" She snapped back and looked around for something she could do.

_And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true_

The bare necessities of life will come to you 

He watched on as she held the man down and searched his pockets. She found exactly what they needed. Her eyes twinkled as she pushed him roughly away again and held the thick cord between both of her hands.

The last attachment they needed to finish the job. Now it was all worth it. Now they could rest at ease.

He didn't know who she was obsessing about this for. For Jet? For The Duke? For him? She had to have known that he and Jet could take care of themselves.

Either way, he believed her. Things would be easier now. Comfortable. There was nothing more they needed.

_Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life_

The bare necessities of life will come to you

As the two looked out over the treetops. Everything finally finished and everyone finally with a place to sleep, Longshot's hand edged towards hers, both her palms spread out as she sat and mused with a satisfied smile.

His fingers felt tingly with anticipation as he pondered upon making this final move. Indeed, all the material things had been taken care of...

But there was still one more thing that he needed...

**Her.**

Finally his hand jumped the centimeter distance and clasped around hers. She looked at him with surprise. Perhaps the camp had been right after all, the way they mocked them for being like an "old married couple".

Her fingers interlocked with his and her stomach squirmed. Everything had been accounted for.  
She had her archer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another songfic for Touchy!_**  
I wrote this for Touchy's songfic challenge, because she said I could do more than one   
This is from Mulan, it's A Girl Worth Fighting For. I hope you like how I wrote it :D

They had been trudging through the forest for at least four hours, and all were tired; walking had been hard due to the three feet of snow covering the forest ground, and though no more was falling, the air was cold enough for them to see their own breath when they exhaled. Finally, the Duke couldn't stand it anymore, and he huffed, flopping down onto the snow.

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle," He complained weakly as the rest of the group stopped as well, catching their breath; "In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle!" He pouted and looked at Jet in annoyance, and the older lad sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk of a tree.

Pipsqueak plopped down beside Duke and scowled. "Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!"

With that, Sneers piped up, slinging an arm around both Pipsqueak and Duke.  
"Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!"  
The Duke blinked up innocently in surprise.  
"Huh?"

Sneers smirked and reached a hand in his tunic, noticing the others peering over at him curiously. With a chuckle, he withdrew a rolled-up piece of parchment, and flicked it unrolled with a snap of his wrist, making everybody's eyes widen – and in the Duke's case, face red. The parchment bore the image of a nude woman, and Sneers grinned.  
"That's what I said," He reiterated as he showed the picture around, "A girl worth fighting for!"

With that, all of them, with the exception of Duke, Longshot and Smellerbee - who was looking up at the sky as though praying for patience - looked up dreamily, sighing. Sneers stretched out and eyed the picture.  
"I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars," He said, smirking skywards. Jet nodded, nibbling on his grass stalk.  
"My girl will marvel at my strength," The shaggy-haired boy explained, flexing to show his point, "Adore my battle-scars."

Pipsqueak gave a booming chuckle and patted his belly. "I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like," He said, "It all depends on what she cooks like!" His mouth began to water and he flopped onto his back.  
"Beef, pork, chicken – mmmm…"

"Alright guys, c'mon, we should get moving again," Smellerbee said, rolling her eyes, and the men all groaned, but got up and began walking nonetheless.

Jet smirked and pushed past the others, clapping Longshot on the back.  
"Bet the local girls thought _you_ were quite the charmer," He chuckled, and the archer pulled the brim of his hat down so nobody could see his blush. Jet smirked and cast an eye over to Smellerbee, who was looking ready to explode.   
"And I'll bet the ladies LOVE a _'man'_ in armor!" He joked, and promptly ducked out of the way to avoid her fist. 

Pipsqueak put his hands behind his head, sighing. "You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war," He grumbled, and Sneers punched a fist into the air.  
"What do we want?" He crowed, and Jet and Pipsqueak laughed.  
"A girl worth fighting for!"

The three chortled and tromped up to Longshot prodding at him.  
"My girl will think I have no faults," Sneers said.  
"That I'm a major find," Jet continued, and Longshot stopped, tilting his hat up a bit and facing them.

"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain," He said, shyly, "Who always speaks her mind?"

The group stalled for a moment, before Jet, Pipsqueak and Sneers scoffed.

"Naahh!" 

Jet grinned arrogantly and crossed his arms.  
"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!"  
Sneers smirked.  
"He thinks he's such a lady-killer," He whispered behind his hand to the others, and stuck his foot out, tripping their leader. Jet righted himself and frowned at the boy, who smirked in response.

The Duke piped up, smiling innocently.  
"I've a girl back home who's unlike any other," He bragged, and Sneers couldn't help but stifle a snort, looking at Pipsqueak.  
"Yeah - The only 'girl' who'd love him is his mother," he mumbled. The Duke pouted, overhearing this, and promptly clung to Smellerbee's hand, causing the girl to blink in surprise, and Longshot to hide a scowl under his hat.

Pipsqueak waved a hand airily, barely missing Jet's head.  
"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!" He boomed, and both Sneers and Jet clapped him on the back, laughing.

"What do we want?" Jet asked, and Sneers grinned, scooping up a handful of snow and tossing it at the shaggy-haired boy.  
"A girl worth fighting for!" He laughed, as Jet shook the snow from his hair and ducked to scoop up some 'ammunition'.

"Wish that I had – " Sneers started, when some snow hit him in the back of the head, causing him to pitch forward. Pipsqueak grinned, raising another snowball.  
"A girl worth fighting for!"

The boys laughed and scooped up some snow, smirking over at Longshot, whose back was turned to them. They whistled innocently, creeping towards him and raising their snow.  
"A girl worth fighting – "

**"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND STOP SINGING?! _" **Smellerbee yowled, kicking at the white snowy blanket beneath her feet in anger, causing Duke to hop back in fear, and the boys to promptly shut their mouths and drop the snow they had been about to toss - onto Longshot's head. 


End file.
